


The Sun and Ocean

by CandidCreates



Series: The Crew of Legends [2]
Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Gavin is trying, M/M, Multi, Religious undertones later on, The crew gets all split up and it fucks everything up, Trevor is going through some things, alfredo is here for the ride, heavy talks about guilt and depression later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidCreates/pseuds/CandidCreates
Summary: “Why’s everything yellow in here.” Alfredo says, glancing over the room. Gavin shrugs, “It’s supposed to make your brain think happy thoughts, psychology and all that.” He mumbles.“Does it work?” Alfredo asks, watching Gavin as he glances at Trevor, the man not paying attention to the other two, his hands trembling with a cigarette between his fingers.“I don’t know.”





	1. Quiet Days

Quiet days are good days. That's just how it is when your normal days consist of scouting for your next hit, nearly being hit by a car on your way to breakfast, and only having to shoot one guy before lunch. Quiet is good.

Alfredo nods to himself, leaning on his bike as he watches the people around him amble from store to store. It's been nice, no police chases, no shoot outs, nothing. Just a nice breakfast and the light afternoon breeze. Alfredo slides his gaze to a figure on his left.

That guy's moving fast. Really fast. Who's behind him-Oh..oh that's the cops. Oh, well this should be interesting.

Leaning more onto his bike he shields his face from the oncoming cops, watching as the blonde man runs right into him.

Letting out a noise of surprise Alfredo goes to turn to the guy but he is quickly interrupted by him. "Trevor what the hell are you doing! Let's go!" The guy hisses, shoving Alfredo onto his bike. Woah, he's British. Blinking Alfredo feels the stranger currently running from the police wrap his arms around his waist and he shrugs.

Hell why not.

He guns it out of the street, making a hard right which nearly tips them, the weight throwing everything off. The wind whips around them and the stranger whoops in his ears, arms wrapping tighter.

Alfredo doesn't know who this Trevor guy is but he must be pretty damn lucky.

Tires screech behind him and Alfredo hears shots being fired. His body is buzzing with energy as he speeds up, rounding another corner quickly. The stranger latched onto him is giggling in his ears and it sounds like wind chimes.

A bullet hits next to them, Alfredo loosing control for a split second before regaining it and squaring his shoulders. The fuck is he getting soft for.

It’s pedal to the metal as Alfredo flies through traffic, weaving through the cars. Adrenaline courses through him and he finds himself smiling widely as the arms around him tighten, the stranger’s chest pressed tightly against his back as they speed up.

Maybe quiet is boring because this is fucking exhilarating.

Wind whips past his face and burns his eyes, the sound of tires squealing and sirens screaming follow after him. Sharp turn after sharp turn and the sounds become more fleeting until they finally stop. It becomes quieter, and a chuckle comes from behind Alfredo.

They come to a stop beside the pier and the stranger launches off of the bike, jumping around and waving their arms. “Oh my god Trev that was amazing, and the way you lost those cops! I haven’t had that much fun in-“ the words die in the mans mouth as he turns and looks at Alfredo.

Alfredo offers him a smirk and the stranger stares at him. “You’re not Trevor.” He states. “I mean, I can be whoever you want me to be.” Alfredo purrs. The stranger looking shocked, and pausing. He shakes his head quickly, looking away from Alfredo.

The stranger mumbles to himself, adjusting the bag on his shoulders. Looking back up the man squares his jaw, glancing behind Alfredo. Alfredo goes to say something but the man shifts and he is kicked hard in the side.

Stunned he barely blocks the next jab aimed at his face. “Dude what the fuck.” Alfredo says tightly, grabbing the strangers arm when he goes for another punch.

A burst of electrifying pain shoots through his side and he screams, collapsing to the ground and looking up at the stranger who has something in their hands. “Did you just fucking tase me?” Alfredo yells, the stranger snickers and hops onto his bike, starting it and looking back at Alfredo. “Sorry Love, nothing personal.” He shouts, speeding away.

Alfredo stays on the ground, mumbling curses to himself and holding his aching side. “Fucking asshole!” He yells at the strangers back, sighing when the guy rounds the corner.

“God damn it.” He whispers, laying on his back by the pier, listening as the water splashes under it.

“My apartment is so far!” He says, throwing his arms up.


	2. Shopping?

There are moments in life that catch you off guard, that when looking back on, seem like they couldn't possibly be just a coincidence. Yet thats the only possible explanation for what Alfredo sees in front of him.

He's in a grocery store, minding his own god damn business just weeks after his favorite bike is stolen when he sees him. That damn British fuck who stole that said bike.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He hisses, watching as the blonde stranger gazes absently at the shelves in front of him. Sneaking up to him he grabs the back of his arm, the guy squeaking in surprise and turning around.

"Shit." The guy mumbles, once he sees who it is. "Yeah, remember me?" Alfredo says, tightening the hold on his arm, nearly barring his teeth at him. "Would it help if I apologized?" The man says, shrinking under his gaze. Looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"No it won't fucking help-" He is ripped away from the stranger and is forcefully turned around, face to face with a man with slender features and a hard look in his dark brown eyes.

"Do we have a problem here?" The man in front of him says lowly, his voice carrying an edge to it. Alfredo puts the pieces together. "I'm guessing you're Trevor." He says and the mans grip strengthens on him, his eyes flashing as he looks behind Alfredo.

"Outside." Trevor says, letting go of Alfredo and gesturing to the door, eyes following him as Alfredo hesitantly moves to the door. Under the quiet night sky they are bathed in the fluorescent lights of the city, walking through reflective puddles, neon lights moving in waves.

Trevor stops, Alfredo doing the same, watching as the harsh blue neon lights above him create deep shadows under his eyes. He brings a hand to his coat, Alfredo freezing.

Trevor looks over at him and rolls his eyes, grabbing a pack of cigarettes out. "If I wanted to shoot you I would have done it already." He says, lighting the cigarette and putting it up to his mouth, leaning on the building to his side.

"That's pretty cocky of you." Alfredo sneers, crossing his arms, not missing the chuckle sluggishly leaving Trevors throat. "You have no idea who I am." He states, blowing out a cloud of smoke, smirking. "Good."

"Oh believe me, I don't give two shits about who you guys are." Alfredo says, glancing over at the British guy, his eyes fixed on a building across the street, expression neutral. "Then you'll forget anything ever happened here?"

Trevor tilts his head, eyes dancing between Alfredo and the other man, the hand he holds up to his lips is shaking. "Sure." Alfredo says, his tone dry and biting, his eyes set in a hard glare.

Trevor nods, taking another drag before looking away from him, gesturing for the other guy to follow him.

“Wait." The air thickens, the man with the golden hair turns his head, eyes on Alfredo.

"What's your name?" He asks, eyes glinting in the neon lights, hair glowing. "Im not telling you." Alfredo says, glaring, eyes furrowed.

"It's not like I can't just figure it out myself, it's easy. Do you know how many blokes would sell you out if I just asked. Maybe wave around some cash in their faces."

"I'm aware."

A pause.

"Alfredo."

The man smiles, his eyes softening. "Like the pasta?" He asks, Alfredo's shoulders tense and he glares. "Sure." He says, moving his glance away.

His phone goes off in his pocket and he pulls it out, eyes the screen and looks up, eyes flashing.

“I’m leaving, if I see any of you assholes again we won’t be having a nice chat.” He spits, turning away from them. Motion behind him makes him tense, turning to look over his shoulder.

The man without a name stands closer, hair striking in the light. His eyes are wide and shining. It makes Alfredo pause. “I’m Gavin.” Trevor frowns, hands tightening into fists. Tossing the cigarette to the ground he grabs the back of Gavin’s arm.

"Nothing about this gets out." Trevor growls, pulling Gavin with him.

They turn the corner.

Silence. Brief, absolute, silence.

“Yes.” Alfredo says, his phone to his ear, eyes stuck to the place where they stood. Words muffled. The lights above him hum and he nods to himself, eyes wandering over the empty streets.

“I told you I’m shopping-“ a huff, rolled eyes, squared shoulders. “I understand.” He says through gritted teeth, eyes pointed to the sky, staring with misplaced annoyance.

“I’m coming home now.” He says, looking down at his phone. Passing by empty alleyways he puts his hands in his pockets.

Gavin and Trevor. Who are they? Most importantly, what are they? Amateurs don’t act like that. What do they do? Petty robberies? Something more? Should it concern him in the least? It probably shouldn’t.

But does it?

Yeah.

Knocking on the door his mind is elsewhere. A man opens the door, eyes sharp and dark. “Get in.” He says, hands clenched tight on the door. “Dae come on.” Alfredo says, giving him a look.

“You know what the rules are.” Dae says, his thick grey hair pulled back in a pony tail, his shoulders relaxing once Alfredo walks inside. “It was just down the block dude.” He says, putting his back to Dae and setting down a plastic bag.

“Well if you would have told me-“ Dae starts, “I did! You didn’t listen to me.” He says, turning back to Dae whose eyes are wide and pupils blown. “Sorry I was too busy running this place!” Dae says, talking a step towards Alfredo.

“We didn’t have any food, so I got some, whats the big deal!?” Alfredo yells, hearing footsteps as people start to hear the argument. “The big deal is we’re hiding out and I can’t have you just going-“

“I asked you!”

“-Jeopardizing the rest of the team.”

“I wasn’t going to-“

“I’m just trying to protect you Alfredo, what don’t you get?!”

The room falls silent and Alfredo catches his breath, his body is shaking and his fists are by his side. A small crowd has joined them.

“Fine.” He says softly, relaxing his posture. “I’m sorry.” He says, Dae smiling softly at him. “I know you are. It’s fine, you can make it up to me by doing that hit I asked you to do tomorrow.”

“I was going to-“

“Tomorrow.”

Alfredo shuts his mouth and nods, turning around and heading up the stairs, shouldering past others as he gets to his room and shuts the door.

Claiming himself he sits at his bed.

He should push aside all of the thoughts of Gavin and Trevor out of his head. He’ll never see them again, and even if he does, it’s not like them meeting will be especially cheerful.

But he can’t.

Why can’t he.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late because school is getting to actually be important, weirdly enough. Sorry for the suuuper late upload but hey, I’m still writing this so stick with me and we’ll see this one through together.


	3. Cigarette Smoke In Angel Lungs

It happens again.

He catches them out of the corner of his eye on a busy street, they stand out among the crowd, like a pair of stones stand out among sand. They are dull and faded into the background, but it somehow makes them clear as day.

They don't make eye contact, in fact Alfredo sees them and leaves in the opposite direction. He doesn't have time for this.

Then it's on the subway.

He sees the midnight dark of Trevor's hair over the people around him, his stocky figure stiff as the people around him grow in numbers. It's busy so Alfredo only catches a glimpse before he is swallowed whole by the impatient crowd.

Next it's on the street.

Then it's in another store.

The parking lot.

The gas station.

Simple logic would say that they were following him, and yet that can't be it. He's the one that walks in on them waiting in line, shopping, walking down the street. A coincidence. The only thing it can be.

Alfredo doesn't believe in fate.

"So that's what you did with the bike." Dae comments weeks later. Alfredo freezes, "What bike?" He asks, avoiding eye contact. "The one outside. Put it in the back before someone takes it, nice work on it by the way."

Alfredo looks out and his mind blanks because there it is, the bike Gavin took, the bike that had been gone for weeks, now freshly painted and on his door step. He's too busy looking at the bike with a slack jaw. He doesn't even consider what this means.

He sees them more throughout the weeks, brief glances, short staring contests. It culminates into the biggest and longest game of chicken, all three waiting for something, or maybe they aren't waiting for anything. Maybe all of this is a huge coincidence and means nothing.

But if that was true why does he catch their eyes every time he walks into a room.

~

He's walking down faintly familiar streets with his lungs filled with fire, his arm cradled tightly to his chest, and his steps staggering. Alfredo uses the wall next to himself to steady his pace, gritting his teeth as he winces in pain. The smell of blood in grained in his clothes.

Long story short he messed up.

Long story short, just like every other story when it comes to his life, he's on his own.

Long story short his everything hurts.

"I ain't gunna come picking up your ass every time you fuck up!" Echos in his dizzy head, "If you can't get through this why the fuck are you here!"

The words repeat in his head like a mantra but they do very little, only making it so that the pain is suppressed under a layer of spite and guilt, the two driving forces behind tonight.

A shadow falls over him and he looks up, knife in hand, ready for whatever last second fuck you from the universe is standing in front of him now. Instead he gets the soft glow of golden and midnight black hair.

Coincidence.

"Alfredo?" One of them say, the words muddled. "What are you-" he interrupts himself, staggering a few steps away from the two, "-doing here?" He asks, breathing labored. They stare at him in an expression he can't make out, his vision blurring.

"Are you okay?" Gavin asks, coming closer. Alfredo straightens his back and grits his teeth, keeping his face slack in an effort to seem alright. His efforts, however, are juxtaposed by his heavy bleeding. He looks at them, steely-eyed. "I'm fine." He says, his throat hoarse and his words wobbling.

He's not fine. He's not okay. But he can pretend because he is not supposed to act like this, wobbling, shaky, mess.

A hand is on his arm before he can move. His head shoots up, Trevor inches away from him, staring at his shoulder and squinting. Yanking his arm back does nothing, Trevor is stronger than he looks. Alfredo's back hits the wall behind him as moves away.

"You were shot." Trevor mutters, hand still tight on Alfredo's arm. "I'm fine." He says, trying to pull back his arm again. "We could take him to our-" Alfredo rips his arm away, wincing in pain. "I'm not going anywhere." He hisses.

His head is dizzy and his arm feels oddly cold. The world tilts and he blinks frantically, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. His breathing is slow and compressed, he looks back up and sees only Trevor now. The world slows, his dizziness not as all consuming as Trevor guides him to lean against the wall. Watching him, Alfredo takes in the startling blue of Trevor's eyes as they scan over him with a frown.

"What happened?" Trevor asks, looking at Alfredo's shoulder. "I was shot." Alfredo says, smirking bitterly at him while doing so. Trevor's lips press together into a fine line. "Sorry, I should have been more specific." He says, a low bite to his words. Looking up they lock eyes, "How did this happen?" Trevor asks, his jaw clenched as his eyes drill into Alfredo.

"Would you believe me-" Alfredo leans closer to Trevor, "if I said it was an accident?" He says, a shit-eating grin on his face as Trevor's hand tightens on his arm. "You're really starting to piss me off." Trevor mutters, glancing behind them then back at Alfredo. His head flops to his shoulder, eyes looking up at Trevor in an impulsive smugness.

"I could say the same to you." He says, his words slurred. Trevor rolls his eyes and turns around, a shadow casting into the mouth of the alleyway. Alfredo stiffens, forcing himself back onto his feet, leaning heavily on the wall. Trevor turns back to him, placing his hand on the unhurt shoulder of Alfredo. His breath stutters and fogs in front of him, his body shivering from the cold. The shadow moves closer and Alfredo grabs Trevor's hand and rips it off him. "Don't touch me." He growls, feeling something hot rising from his chest. Trevor ignores him and grabs his shoulder again, pinning him to the wall.

"Stand still." Trevor mutters, eyes darting from the alley entry way to Alfredo. The figure emerges into eyesight and Alfredo subtly breathes a sigh of relief. Eyes frantic, Gavin rushes to them, arms full of bandages and antiseptic. "I think this should be everything." Gavin says, eyeing the two as Trevor nods. Pushing down on Alfredo's shoulder Trevor forces him to sit. "You're fucking pushy dude." Alfredo says, no longer fighting against him and instead watching as the corner of Trevor's mouth turns up. 

"And you're difficult." Trevor says, motioning for Gavin to hand him something. Alfredo leans his head back on the wall, cringing as the pain in his shoulder grows, looking over at it causes a spasm of panic to shoot through him. Even in the dark the sticky warmth is hard to ignore, the dark stain blooming from under his long sleeves, his jacket ruined. It's getting cold out init?" Gavin says quietly. Trevor pauses for a moment and glances at Alfredo.

"We'll just have to be quick." Trevor's hands go to the edge of Alfredo's jacket, Alfredo slapping them away. "I can undress myself thanks." he retorts, grabbing the bottom of his jacket and yanking it over himself, ignoring the sharp deep pain radiating from his shoulder. The wall is bitingly cold with only a thin shirt between it and Alfredo's skin, his body sending a hard shiver throughout him. His hands are freezing and he can't feel them clenching his jacket. Without Alfredo realizing it, Trevor grabs his arm and wipes the gunshot over with an alcohol soaked rag. 

"Motherfucker." Stifles Alfredo, closing his eyes tightly while Trevor goes over it again, this time slower, the rag hovering over other injures and cleaning them. The cleaning process is slow and painstaking, Alfredo's head turned away from the action, breath carefully controlled, like he was taught to do. His shivering is worse but the cold numbs the pain coming from the bullet wound in his shoulder. It is achingly quiet.

A warm hand wraps around Alfredo's arm and he jumps, turning back to Trevor. In his place is Gavin, who is carefully wrapping bandage across his arms. He clears his throat, "I can't bandage your shoulder with your uh, your shirt on." He says, cheeks flushed from the cold. Alfredo nods like he already knew this. Grabbing the edge of his shirt he fumbles, fingers too cold to work properly. 

"I can-I can do that." Gavin stammers, looking at Alfredo, waiting for a yes or no. Alfredo swallows then nods. Gavin lightly grips the bottom of Alfredo's shirt, pulling it over him, the cold air hitting Alfredo immediately, causing him to loose his breath temporarily, shivers racking him. "I knew we should have brought you inside." Gavin mumbles, Trevor watching them and moving closer. 

"He wouldn't let us." Trevor says, Alfredo's posture stiffening. Gavin doesn't reply and begins to wrap his shoulder. After a few minutes something is placed over his shoulder, the warmth of it hugely relieving and Alfredo turns his head. It's Trevor's jacket, the same Trevor who is standing nonchalant against the wall next to him. Trevor is turning out to be a giant, complicated, mystery. Even to Alfredo the duality of what Trevor says and what Trevor does is staggering.

Trevor was the one that said their next meeting wouldn't be a nice one. Yet, this isn't Alfredo's jacket. 

"I'm done." Gavin says, hand slightly lingering on Alfredo's arm before he stands up, looking over at Trevor. He pushes off the wall. "We can't stitch you up here, but I'm assuming you knew that." He says, Alfredo nodding, his head light and his body lead. Placing a shoulder under Alfredo's good arm Gavin helps him up, his head lulling slightly.

"I'm not leaving you out here, give me an address." Trevor says, his hand digging into his pocket and pulling out a key chain. "Are you saying I can't walk by myself." Alfredo sneers, Gavin mumbling under his breath and squawking when Alfredo trips and nearly brings them both down. "That is exactly what I'm saying." Trevor says, lips pinched up into a smirk.

Alfredo pauses then sighs, "It's not like you guys don't already know." Trevor pauses, eyeing him steadily, waiting for him to continue. "You dropped my bike off there." Alfredo elaborates, frowning at him. Trevor's hands clench, his eyes sweeping to Gavin who stands firmly, staring right back at him. 

"I see." Trevor says, turning his back to the both of them. "Either way, Gav can't drive so I would like an address." he says, continuing to walk forward, Gavin and Alfredo following slowly behind. Once they all round the corner Trevor unlocks a midnight blue car, sleek and obviously expensive. Gavin helps him into the back and goes to sit in the passenger seat, Trevor starting the car. The car collapses into silence after Alfredo rattles off the address to Trevor, the tension between Gavin and Trevor thick in the air. Looking out the window Alfredo winces at just how far of town he was, casually thinking that he probably wouldn't have made it all the way back home without help. The realization causes a wave of nearly burning heat and sharp prickles to wash over him.

"Who are you guys?" Alfredo asks, mostly rhetorically, but when Gavin and Trevor speak up he doesn't object. "Criminals"-"Bad guys" they say together. "No shit." Alfredo says, watching as the two look at each other, then stare pensively at the road. "We're hitmen, essentially." Gavin says quietly. "Are you guys..." "We're together." they both say. That made sense, in fact that made a lot of sense, this line of question and answer was probably the thing that made the most sense today. Speaking of which.

"When we stop I can give you your-" "Keep it, you need it more than I do." Trevor answers without looking away from the road. Alfredo glances at the coat and shrugs. It is a nice coat. The pain ebbs at the corners of his mind but it has lessened now. Panic and fear was probably what kept the pain so strong for so long. Now, sitting in the back of Mr. and Mr. Crime Lords car he feels calmer, watching the city fly past by the windows, neon lights casting shadows under Gavin's face as he glances between Trevor, the road, and the rear-view mirror. Apprehension clear on his face. Gavin is an odd one, but he exuded such an odd energy that it was hard to get a read on him, the look on his face seemed out of place yet not unusual. 

He should stop before he starts to mention Gavin's eyes, or the golden rays he called his hair. In fact he should stop all together because both of the people in front of him were together and it would be more than a little weird to be thinking about them like this. But again, thinking isn't acting so i'ts not like Alfredo is telling them that Trevor's hands felt real nice on Alfredo's shoulder. OKAY. That is enough it's bordering on weird now.

Before he can create any more unpleasant thoughts in his mind the car stops and Alfredo looks out the window. He's home.

"Could you go down a block, the guy who runs this place wouldn't be happy if he saw me in a car with you guys." he says, watching the windows and seeing the lights off. Trevor nods, driving down a block then parking, staring straight ahead as Alfredo opens the door. "Uh, thanks for that, I guess. I owe you guys." He says, meaning it. Gavin glances back, sending him a smile. 

"Your welcome 'Fredo." he says, Alfredo's eyes going wide before he shuts the door, walking back towards the building, listening as the car starts back up the road. The walk back is cold, and Alfredo pulls Trevor's jacket tighter to him. The smell of cigarettes and blood circling him. When he gets to the building he knocks, having lost his key during the 'accident' that lead to the bullet in his shoulder. It takes a bit too long for someone to answer the door, but when they do it's some underling Alfredo has no name for. 

"Wow, you made it back." they comment, their face unchanged from an unamused frown. "Happy to see you too." Alfredo says, his face turning stoic and hard once again as he shoulders past the person in the doorway and ignores the stabs of pain coming from it. They mumble something but Alfredo doesn't care, walking deeper into the building until he stops at a door.

He knocks once before a voice inside tells him to come in. Dae is sitting at his desk, paper spread out over it, his glasses pushed up to the top of his head. "Alfredo! You made it." he says, as if Alfredo was simply late to a meeting, not walking in late with a bullet in his shoulder and blood covering his face and hands. Alfredo nods, half concealed anger being pushed out through the action.

"I would have gone back for you, but I knew you had it."

That's wrong.

"I was shot."

"You've been shot before, come on you're standing here now, you're fine."

That's not true.

"I could have died."

"Alfredo, you can't possibly think I would leave you to die."

"But you did."

He abruptly gets up, eyes burning. "I did not leave you to die. If you can't survive a simple bullet wound then I have failed in training you." Alfredo clenches his fist, "We're supposed to work together!" he says, watching as Dae stares at him, his eyes twitch. "You're supposed to be able to hold your own, Alfredo."

Dae walks closer to Alfredo as he resists the urge to back into the wall behind him. "Are you telling me you're weak." Dae says quietly, the words holding a sharp meaning. "No-" Dae stops him by taking another step closer. "Then get out of my office." Alfredo is frozen in shock, mouth open as he struggles to speak, "But-"

Dae suddenly forces Alfredo against the wall, face inches from his. "I'm getting real tired of all of your questions. Disrespect me again and we'll see what it actually means for me to leave you out to die." Alfredo staggers and slowly nods, his breathing shallow.

"Good." Dae says, moving away from him, "Go get your wounds checked out then go to sleep, tomorrow we're going to go over exactly what went wrong today." he turns his back to Alfredo and that's when he sips out of the office, jaw clenched tightly and anger slowly but surely building up in his chest.

This isn't right. None of this is right. 

The smell of cigarettes comes back stronger and he leans onto a nearby wall. In some perverse way he hopes he sees them again. Seeing them again would only make things more complicated, but he doesn't care. An impulsive thought runs through his head, but it is ignored as soon as it is thought up.

Alfredo doesn't believe in fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you could tell but this is the first chapter that I have ever wrote on a computer, every other chapter and all of my other stories have been done on mobile so this should be different!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back!! Y’all ready because I’m back on my shit!!!! Follow me at my tumblr @candidcreates if you wanna see me being an idiot.


End file.
